miraculous ladybug reveal
by bluewolfgirl25
Summary: my first fanfic yay I love miraculous lady bug and am happy to make more but please inform me on any changes I can do to make this better:)
1. chapter 1

"marienette?" adrien asked as he walked up to marinette."you okay?" 'y-yes im f-fine" marienette said on the verge of tears."you dont look ok" adrien replied sitting next to her,"and where is alya?" he thought outloud. "s-she got i-in a c-car accident" mari said bursting out into tears,"nino is a-at the hospital w-w-with her but i have n-no way to g-get to her"

"during lunch i could have my driver take us" Adrien told mari. "thank you so much" mari said as she trew her arms around Adrien. after a couple of seconds mari relised what she was doing and quickly pulled away," im so sorry i-i didnt mean-" mari said before Adrien cut her off but putting his finger to her lip, "its fine" he said smiling...

_that smile it looks fimilar... CAT NOIR!!! he has the same smile... probably just a coincidence...right? ya ther is no way Adrien is cat noir. _"mari? you ok?" marienette heard Adrien say as she snapped back. "oh ya s-sorry i was j-just thinking"

"thats fine, well we should head to class we dont want to be late" Adrien said wiping away mari's tears "y-ya" mari said getting up to head to class.

"mind if i walk with you" Adrien asked quickly realising that they were going the same way" i mean well were going the same way anyway but well-" "i dont mind" marienette said giggling.


	2. chapter 2

**during lunch **

"ok get in" adrien told mari holding open the door to a limo. "thank you again so much for driving me to the hospital" mari said "no problem" the driver replied. Once they arived mari made her way to alya's room."oh my god, is she ok?" marienette asked nino while looking at all the wires hooked up to alya.

"ya she'll be fine" nino told mari "she just needs rest" "thats good" adrien said. "Lets hope she gets better soon.

**After a couple hours**_maybe i should go see mari... she seemed really upset. _Adrien thought in his room. "im hungryyy" plagg complaind "you leteraly had something like 10 minutes ago" adrien replide handing his kiwami a piece of cheese. "now plagg...**claws out!**" "noooo my cheessssseeeee" plagg yelled while being sucked into the miraculous.

**knock knock ** "i wonder who that could be"

mari said to tikki. "cat noir?" marienette said while opening the trap door. "why are you here?" "oh i just heard your friend was in the hospital and i thought you may want to talk" cat noir said as he helped marienette up. "how do you know i only told adrien...and they havent relised it yet... and howd you know im friends with alya..."

_shoot _"uhh well you see umm" "im a friend of adriens" "ya and he uh told me" cat noir said nervously. "oh...ok" mari replied "hey uh prrrrinsess i gotta go so stay prrrfect" mari rolled her eyes at the cat pun as cat noir ran of.

_wait..._ catnoir thought as he ran off _why did she gove such a fimilar reaction she is just like ladybug. But mari could never b-_

**BOOM **he ran right into a wall. "oww" he said holding his eye. he tured around to see if mari wad stiil watching. _good she had gone in. _


	3. chapter 3

**the next day at school**"h-hey adrien" mari said shyly. "oh hey!" adrien said turning aroud from reading. 'i-i made y-you somthing" mari said handing adrien a braclet with a ladybug symbol on it. "i heard you liked ladybug?" "yes i do very much she is just so... amazing" adrien replied.

**BANG! **

"i gotta go" adrien and marienette said running off.tikki, **spots on **plagg, **claws out**.** One akuma fight later. **"pound it!" cat noir and lady bug said together while fist bumping. "wait" ladybug said looking down at cat noirs wrist "...who gave you that.." she asked. "oh one of my closest friends gave that to me" cat noir replied.

_ADRIEN????_ mari thought. "adrien?" ladybug said. "wait wha- uhh... who" cat noir said nervously "silly kitty" ladybug said as she kissed him on the cheek and swung away.

_wait what..._ plagg **claws in** "you ok?" plagg said as adrien fell into a pile of mush on the floor. "Im hungry" plagg complaind "feed me" "check my pocket" adrien was barely able to get out.

** bug-a-boo️**

wanna meet at the Eiffel tower tomorrow at lets say 8pm?

**_**

**kitty**

**sure:) **that will be prrrrfct

**_**

**bug-a-boo️**

**_**


End file.
